jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Okuyasu Nijimura
|-| One-Shots= |-| OVA= |ja_kanji = 虹村億泰 |birthname = |namesake = |stand = The Hand |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 16 (Part 4)JoJo 6251 23 (Louvre) |birthday = 1983''JoJo 6251'' |zodiac = Libra |czodiac = Boar |death = |gender = Male |nation = Japanese |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Black & Grey ( , Anime) |eyes = Light Purple ( ) Brown (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Unnamed father Keicho Nijimura (older brother) |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle |seiyuu = (Anime, All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) Konami Saitō (Anime Child ver.) |voiceactor = Jalen K. Cassell |liveactor = }} is a major ally featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Introduced as an antagonist, Okuyasu soon becomes Josuke Higashikata's best friend. They stay close friends throughout Part 4 and tackle malevolent Stand users together. He is also Keicho Nijimura's little brother and also a Stand User wielding the fearsome "The Hand". Appearance Okuyasu is a young man of above-average height and medium to athletic build. Two fine lines cross his face in semicircles passing the inner corners of his eyes. He sports a small, dark pompadour, the hair at his sides light and combed back closely. He wears a dark, modified Japanese school uniform, featuring a double-breasted jacket, which he decorates with metallic, golden emblems, including a yen (¥) sign on the right of his collar and a dollar ($) sign on his left (more accurately, a ; with two vertical lines). He also has a larger dollar sign on the middle of his chest. His right shoulder has "億" ("Oku", the kanji for 100,000,000) printed in large, light letters between his shoulder and elbow, mirroring the word "BILLION" on his left. In the animated adaptation, his jacket has white piping. He wears two slim, sagging belts at the top of wide-legged pants. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | |T3=All-Star Battle | }} Personality Okuyasu Nijimura is an impulsive and violent youth with a good heart nonetheless. 's food is]] The word that describes Okuyasu the best could be "childish", as he possesses several traits hinting to a certain immaturity. Okuyasu is a very extroverted and impulsive man, acting by his own words "with his heart". He consistently shows his emotions, which are more extreme than for the average individual, being ecstatic when he is happy, in tears when he is sad, and enraged when angry. Okuyasu frequently acts out of impulses and rarely takes the time to observe or reflect in a fruitful manner. Okuyasu has been known to be "not good at making decisions" and being generally dimwitted, although he has moments of genuine ingenuity. Constant reliance on his big brother Keicho Nijimura and belittling from him made Okuyasu unable to make decisions that do not come out of instinct and is self-conscious about this limitation. This results in him repeatedly and openly stating his lack of intelligence. His inability to think was exploited on three occasions, and during all this, he was easily psyched out by his opponent. However, Okuyasu eventually grows out of it: at the end of the part, when Okuyasu was hanging between life and death, he took the decision to live and saved Josuke. Okuyasu is a very curious person, showing deep interest in any new sight, which has led him toward Tonio Trussardi's restaurant or a crop circle where Mikitaka Hazekura rested. This curiosity extends to having an habit to try to learn the bottom line of anything, notably asking Josuke persistently why he helped heal his wounds when Keicho shot them both and why he couldn't heal his own wounds, which is one of the reasons why he has such difficulties at making decisions when opponents try to manipulate him. Okuyasu also possesses a confrontational and violent side, possibly due to his abusive childhood. On top of being foul-mouthed, he regularly issues threats to those that anger him and has on several occasions hit people out of pure anger, notably Tamami Kobayashi and Shigekiyo Yangu. In battle, Okuyasu is very aggressive and has little qualm using The Hand to lethal goals, although he seldom succeeds in hurting anyone but himself. After Akira Otoishi and Yoshikage Kira murder his brother Keicho and friend Shigekiyo, respectively, Okuyasu shows a desire for vengeance. In fact, Okuyasu is noticeably more serious and cold during these moments of rage, a fact which makes him frightening to those around him. When he first meets Mikitaka, he quickly gets annoyed with him and keeps asking Josuke if he should punch him or kick his ass, with Josuke frequently telling him to calm down. Okuyasu possesses a truly kind and honorable personality, first visible after Josuke healed his wounds; he then helped Josuke save Koichi and tried to reason with his brother over no longer using the Bow and Arrow. He regularly shows great care for his friends and family, caring for his father and tried to end his misery. Though when he learned his father had some humanity left in him, Okuyasu tried to convince his brother to find a way to at least restore their father's memories and personality rather than try to end him. Later on, Okuyasu is never shown hesitating to help a friend in need, notably saving Koichi from many tight spots and helping Josuke throughout his many battles. In addition, despite his confrontational personality, he has been shown to have a good understanding of morality. Okuyasu knew full well his older brother Keicho did a number of awful crimes and despite loving him, he understood that he would be killed by someone someday and deserved to die because his crimes would catch up with him. Okuyasu regularly laments that he doesn't have a girlfriend, being disappointed not to have lived 15 years ago so he would know Reimi Sugimoto, and being mildly jealous of Koichi's relationship with Yukako Yamagishi. He is also mildly stingy, refusing to share his food with Josuke in the Let's Go Out for Italian arc or quietly planning to refuse to lend Josuke money after hearing about how his mother froze his account. In addition, it is implied he is conservative with his money as he tells Josuke after they excitedly win the lottery that he is putting it in savings. He currently only has five to six years of savings which he is living off of. On a side note, he likes Italian stuff and hates spicy food, preferring curry with honey and apples. He also likes choco strawberry cone flavored ice cream. In addition, he cooks at home for his father and him, as stated in Let's Go Italian arc chapter 1. Abilities Okuyasu's Stand, The Hand, "cuts" out or "scrapes away" space and replaces it with redistributed neighbouring space, or simply eradicates it. Its ability can also be limited to physical substance removal without outright eliminating the affected space, as seen in a few occasions, functioning identically to Cream's void. Mastery Although The Hand is a highly powerful Stand, Okuyasu's slow wits make it so its potential is left unfulfilled. Case in point his first fight has him knock himself out by mistakenly teleporting flower pots into his face. Nonetheless, Okuyasu then shows that he is proficient at wielding his Stand. Okuyasu usually doesn't hesitate to use lethal force by trying to swipe The Hand through an enemy. Moreover, he exploits well the unique properties of his erasure power to teleport in the middle of a battle, surprising Red Hot Chili Pepper that way, and tactically erase space to teleport key objects toward himself and seize them. This illustrates that The Hand can not only erase space that it touches, but it also can dictate how the neighbouring space is joined together. Story Background Okuyasu was born the younger brother of Keicho and lived a somewhat impoverished yet happy life with his mother and father. After their mother passed away, Okuyasu's and Keicho's father began possessing more money through a then unknown means, though becoming more cruel and abusive in the process. Eventually, their father had mutated into a horribly deformed and bizarre creature due to DIO's spores when Okuyasu was only fours years old around 1989. Later the two would learn that he had become a pawn of DIO for money. Okuyasu would assist his brother in looking for a way to kill their father and put him out of his misery. The Nijimura brothers use the Bow and Arrow to give themselves Stands, before they begin to use it in order to find a user capable of killing their father. Diamond is Unbreakable The Nijimura Brothers In their search for a Stand capable of killing their father, the Nijimura brothers end up shooting Koichi Hirose, which would later give him his Stand Echoes. This attracts Josuke Higashikata's attention and a confrontation ensues. Okuyasu reveals his Stand, The Hand, and easily comes close to beating Josuke with his ability, but due to not being very bright, he ends up causing his own defeat. Later, Okuyasu attempt to attack Josuke once again ends with him entering the attack range of Keicho's Stand, Bad Company, becoming collateral damage. Josuke heals him, leaving Okuyasu confused as to why. In order to get even with Josuke, he helps him retrieve Koichi, leaving when Josuke is about to fight Keicho. When the battle settles, and Josuke and Koichi come across their father, Okuyasu attempts to persuade his older brother to stop using the Bow and Arrow to make Stand Users. After explaining their story, Keicho is suddenly killed by the Stand Red Hot Chili Pepper, who steals the Bow and Arrow as Okuyasu can do nothing but watch. Although he understood that his brother would not die a peaceful death because of his deeds, Okuyasu is nonetheless left mourning. He later befriends Josuke and Koichi, enrolling in their high school, Budogaoka, and ending up in the same class as Yukako Yamagishi. Let's Go Out for Italian Okuyasu receives the benefit of Tonio Trussardi's cooking and his Stand Pearl Jam; deeply affected physically and emotionally. As of the visit, Okuyasu is cured of insomnia, two cavities, a stiff left shoulder, and diarrhea. Afterwards, he becomes a regular at the restaurant. Red Hot Chili Pepper Okuyasu sought revenge against the user of the Stand that killed his brother, managing to finally meet Red Hot Chili Pepper in battle. However, due to being outsmarted, Okuyasu is defeated and would have died if it were not for Josuke's intervention. Later, Okuyasu would assist Jotaro Kujo in protecting Josuke's father, Joseph Joestar, on his way to Morioh from Red Hot Chili Pepper, who deemed him a threat to his plans. When Josuke defeats the user, Akira Otoishi, on the docks, Otoishi successfully escapes to the boat, disguising himself as one of the Speedwagon Foundation employees on-board. Okuyasu is left with the decision of figuring out who the Stand user of RHCP is between two men, while the Stand attempts to kill Joseph. Lamenting that his brother was not there to choose for him, Okuyasu spontaneously punches Otoishi in the face, before revealing that he planned on punching the both of them, and is successful in getting his brother's killer arrested.[[Shigechi's Harvest|]] Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Okuyasu and Josuke confront manga artist Rohan Kishibe and his Stand, Heaven's Door, after learning that he'd been using and slowly killing Koichi. Okuyasu's attempt to beat Rohan fails as him and The Hand end up turned into books, before Rohan orders him to burn himself alive. Okuyasu would have died via self-immolation if Josuke did not come to him and Koichi's aid. The two bear witness as Josuke goes on a rampage, showing a side of him that neither have seen before. Though Rohan would later return as an ally, Okuyasu is left holding him in slight contempt. Investigating Yoshikage Kira After Rohan and Koichi meet Reimi Sugimoto, Okuyasu is warned about a killer lurking in town and is incidentally among the first to bump into Yoshikage Kira himself. During this time and the following events surrounding Yoshikage Kira, Okuyasu would strengthen his friendship with Josuke and Koichi. He and Josuke later meet a middle-schooler named Shigekiyo Yangu, or "Shigechi" for short. After a battle over money, the three come to terms. Okuyasu wins a third of five million yen, which he puts in his savings. One day at lunch time, Okuyasu shares a meal with Josuke and Shigechi, not knowing that Kira himself is near and tries to take back his lunch bag because a severed hand is hidden in it. Okuyasu is separated from Shigechi and misses Shigechi's death at the hand of Kira. However, he Okuyasu brings his father and meets the ghost of Reimi Sugimoto in person, along with the rest of those the protagonists had met up until then. Reimi confirms that Shigechi was killed, murdered by the same man who had killed her 15 years prior. Learning this, Okuyasu is left conflicted; Knowing that he had hated Shigechi at one point, he does not know whether to feel sad or angry. Among the whole gathering, he was the first to disperse. Okuyasu is informed by Josuke that Koichi and Jotaro were in trouble at the shop Centipede Shoes, engaged in battle with the 'Stand' of the murder who killed Reimi and Shigechi. When they both hurry over, they find Centipede Shoes in ruins, with Koichi, Jotaro, and another man severely injured, bloody, and unconscious in the street. Okuyasu tends to Koichi and finds that he's still alive, but not breathing, urging Josuke to heal him first. The two notice the third person crawling away, and promptly stop him. Josuke fools the man into revealing himself as the serial killer, before they watch as he has his Stand cut off his own hand and escape. As the four of them give chase using the severed hand, Koichi reveals the murderer's identity as Yoshikage Kira, a well-off office worker of 33. They are led to Salon Cinderella and find Aya Tsuji having been killed, but not before being forced to change Kira's face and fingerprints. Okuyasu's value of friendship is the reason he held a grudge against Kira for murdering Shigechi. In their search for Kira's whereabouts, the group goes to his house and encounters his late father Yoshihiro Kira in the form of his own Stand, Atom Heart Father. However, Okuyasu and Koichi were unable to help Josuke and Jotaro because they were outside of Atom Heart Father's depicted area when the fight ensued. Okuyasu also fought Toyohiro Kanedaichi but was unable to hit him as a result of Super Fly reflecting his attacks. Upon attempting to use The Hand's ability to permanently damage Super Fly, Okuyasu was severely wounded when the attack was returned. The Invincible Crazy Diamond Eventually, Okuyasu and Josuke manage to finally meet Yoshikage Kira's new face and engage in one final battle. During the battle, however, Okuyasu seemingly dies after suffering mortal wounds. In a dream, he once again meets with his brother Keicho, who asks Okuyasu where he wants to go. After a brief moment, he answers that he wants "to go back to Morioh", which results in him waking up, recovered from near-death with the assistance of Crazy Diamond. Okuyasu is surprised to see Josuke bloody and crying and continues assisting him in the battle with Kira, before Jotaro, Koichi, and Rohan come upon them. All five of them use their Stands to cripple Kira. As Kira desperately attempted to use his Stand with his broken hand, Okuyasu and others witness an ambulance accidentally crush his head, petrified by the sight. Goodbye, Morioh Town Okuyasu appears at the end to say goodbye to Reimi as she departs for the afterlife, claiming that he will personally be lonely without her (just like Rohan). (The information below derives from the TV Anime. As such, it may or may not be considered .) He is seen eating at Tonio's with Stray Cat and his father, in another attempt to cure his father of his condition. While the attempt fails, Mr. Nijimura feels better, which makes him feel okay. He is later seen telling Koichi and Josuke about a rumor he heard about Rohan getting caught shoplifting at a Kameyu shop. The Book: 4th Another Day (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered .) Okuyasu helps in the investigation of Hanae Orikasa's death. He eventually comes across the killer Takuma Hasumi and chases him to the library, where they engage in battle. Okuyasu's experience and instincts turn out to be useful against the inexperienced Stand user, dealing serious injuries to him, but ends up being defeated regardless. Nonetheless, Okuyasu contributes to Josuke's victory by telling him how the killer fights. Rohan at the Louvre Okuyasu makes a brief appearance, hearing Rohan's story about Nanase Kishibe along with Koichi and Josuke. Okuyasu tells Rohan he always reminded him of Mona Lisa and asked for him to imitate her pose for a photo. Rohan leaves to investigate Nizaemon Yamamura's painting without saying anything, making Okuyasu wonder if he insulted him. Poaching Seashore Okuyasu appears at the end of the story, again enjoying Tonio Trussardi's cuisine. Relationships Family * Keicho Nijimura: Okuyasu looked up to his big brother as a role model and relied on him to make decisions, though acknowledged that his wrongdoings would lead to his own downfall. Regardless, Okuyasu mourned his death when it actually happened. In their younger years, Keicho was shown to be protective of Okuyasu, often protecting him from their father's abuse though in the recent years he was more strict with him, at one point not hesitating to shoot Okuyasu when he was aiming for Josuke and threatening to kill him for trying to take the arrow away from him. Despite this, he still loved Okuyasu as he protected him from Red Hot Chili Pepper at the cost of his own life. In turn, Okuyasu loved his brother and every time he tried to make a decision he thinks of what his brother would do. He even sought revenge against Otoishi for killing his brother. Near the end of Part 4, a vision of Keicho goads Okuyasu, then in a state between life and death, to choose for himself whether he dies or lives. * Father: When he was younger his father often abused him. Despite this, Okuyasu was horrified when his father mutated into a mindless monster and helped his brother Keicho try to find a Stand user who could kill him to end his suffering. Upon learning his father had some humanity left in him, he tried to convince Keicho to spare their father and find a way to restore his humanity. After his brother's death, he often takes care of his father, showing he still loves him. * Mother: While there was no interaction shown between the two, he seems to have loved her as he cried when she died. He mentions her in the Let's go Eat Italian arc, thanking her for giving birth to him so he could eat Tonio's delicious cooking. Allies * Josuke Higashikata: The two initially met as enemies, but they quickly became best friends, joining each other in their daily misadventures and eventually becoming close. The two often get along well, with Josuke being more intelligent, quick-witted, mature and calmer than Okuyasu, often times having to calm Okuyasu down. However, Josuke shares in his greedy and mischievous ways and the two often work well together against other stand users. When Okuyasu was presumably killed by Kira, Josuke still took the time to save him and drag his body down, despite doing so causing him to slow down during his critical battle with Kira, and cried with relief when he saw that Okuyasu was alive. * Koichi Hirose: The two are good friends, and care for each other's well being, with Okuyasu and Josuke as older brother figures to Koichi. Though Okuyasu is jealous of Koichi's relationship with Yukako as he had never been romantically involved with a girl. * Shigekiyo Yangu: Okuyasu originally saw Shigechi as an annoying kid; infuriated with his stingy and greedy behavior. However, in later chapters, he is seen hanging out with him and Josuke. Okuyasu does not take Shigechi's death lightly, developing a grudge against his murderer, Kira. * Mikitaka Hazekura: When Okuyasu first met Mikitaka, he originally thought of him as a joke, not believing his claims of being an alien. Later, he starts to view Mikitaka as a good friend, and gains respect for him, after witnessing his attempt to save Josuke. * Rohan Kishibe: While their relationship is not greatly explored, it is evident the two do not like each other as Okuyasu still holds a grudge on Rohan for nearly making him commit suicide while Rohan dismisses Okuyasu as an idiot. * Jotaro Kujo: Though the two had little interaction, Okuyasu seemed to see Jotaro as a mentor figure, though he did ignore his advice and went after Red Hot Chili Pepper on his own. Jotaro is exasperated by his temper and lack of intelligence, but seems to view him as an ally nonetheless. * Joseph Joestar: The two had little interaction, but Okuyasu was annoyed by Joseph's deafness, wondering if he was alright in the head. However, he did answer Joseph's questions regarding Josuke and protected him from Otoishi. * Reimi Sugimoto: While the two had little interaction, he has shown mild attraction toward her, calling her beautiful and wishing he was born 15 years ago to meet her. He listened to her advice regarding the serial murder in Morioh and bid her farewell as she ascended to heaven, stating he would miss her. * Tonio Trussardi: Okuyasu was curious of learning a new restaurant opened and opted to try it out. He was somewhat annoyed at first when Tonio refused to give him a menu. However, when he tried Tonio's cooking, he instantly became a fan and continued eating despite the fact his body began acting weird such as crying heavily, skin ripping from his shoulders, his teeth falling out, and his guts being blown. He often complimented Tonio's cooking, calling him a genius and being grateful he lived in the same town as him, while Tonio greatly appreciated the praise he received and treated Okuyasu as a valued customer. Enemies * Akira Otoishi: As the man who killed his brother, Okuyasu greatly despised Otoishi, having developed a grudge deep enough to put Okuyasu in a bad mood at the mere thought of him. While Otoishi has admitted that he respects Okuyasu's Stand abilities, he otherwise thought that Okuyasu was nothing but a fool. * Yoshikage Kira: After learning he murdered Reimi and Shigechi, Okuyasu would vow to kill Kira to avenge them. During their fight, Kira supposedly killed Okuyasu during their fight and Okuyasu contributed to his defeat by taking Stray Cat away from him. * Stray Cat: After The Hand removes Stray Cat from Killer Queen and Kira is defeated, Okuyasu gives the plant to his father. Stray Cat seems to get along with the patriarch, and shows no ill-will towards Okuyasu afterwards. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Okuyasu makes his playable debut in the PS3 game, and was confirmed along with Josuke, Jolyne and Ermes. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "''Stand" Style, Okuyasu can turn The Hand on/off, changing movesets, as well as have access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. Since Okuyasu did not fight many enemies during the events of Part 4, his moveset is mostly based on his Stand ability along with his own strong kicks and punches as a "hot headed"-type of character. * Chew on this!: The Hand erases space in front of Okuyasu. This move acts as an anti-air, and has the ability to nullify non-HHA/GHA projectiles. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Throw - You bonehead!: Okuyasu picks the opponent up by their collar and punches them in the face. While The Hand is off: * I'm eliminating space!: Okuyasu summons The Hand to erase space in a downward strike. This attack can be delayed for a few seconds, and cannot be blocked. Okuyasu will then teleport; If Light is inputted, he teleports forward. If Medium is inputted, he teleports into the air. If Heavy is inputted, the move becomes a feint. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Got ya, runt!: Okuyasu summons The Hand to erase space in a quick motion. The Hand will then teleport above and deliver a flying kick downward. If the opponent is hit by the kick, they are knocked to the ground as The Hand rapidly stomps on them before kicking them away. The kick doubles as an anti-air. While The Hand is on: * Graaaaah!: The Hand chops at the opponent. Okuyasu's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * Gaoohhhn!: The Hand erases space in a downward strike and pulls the opponent toward Okuyasu. This attack can be delayed for a few seconds, and both the strike and the pull are unblockable. If Heavy is inputted, the move becomes a feint. A Stand Rush skill that Okuyasu can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * I'll whittle you away!: The Hand eliminates space near the floor in quick succession as it advances. This attack trips the opponent, and can hit them when they're down. This move is a low attack, and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. A Stand Rush skill that Okuyasu can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Okuyasu's HHA, "Eat it for breakfast, jerk!", starts with The Hand charging its right hand before wiping out an extremely wide area in front of him. The HHA can hit downed opponents and can be delayed. Its wide horizontal range allows the HHA to hit opponents who attempt to sidestep out of the way. Okuyasu's GHA, "All this thinking hurts my brain!", sends The Hand out to swipe at the opponent with its right hand. If it connects, The Hand repeatedly attacks the opponent with its power at different angles, slowly erasing them from existence. A final, large swipe eliminates the opponent completely as Okuyasu grins, before a random flowerpot flies out of nowhere and hits him square in the face (referencing how Josuke "defeated" him in his introduction chapters) and deals a small sliver of self-damage (making Okuyasu the only character who can damage himself with his GHA in the game). The self-damage is incapable of defeating Okuyasu, and he may recover the lost health over time, but only if he does not receive any more damage during the process. Okuyasu possesses a single alternate costume, based on a moment during the events of the Pearl Jam chapters, where he took his school jacket off, revealing a tank top underneath. Aside from being a playable character, Okuyasu also appears on the "Kira Estate" stage as a background character along with Koichi; This is assuming that Okuyasu himself is not one of the two fighters being played. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Okuyasu was confirmed for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven alongside Rohan, "Kosaku Kawajiri", and Part 4 Jotaro. He forms a special tag team with Josuke. Since most of the game's animation, effects and attacks were reused from All Star Battle, Okuyasu's moveset remains the same; Utilizing The Hand to close the distance between him and his targets, and being a close-ranged combat character in general. As a Stand User, Okuyasu is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. *'Style Action - I'll chip away at space!': The Hand erases space in a downward strike. If locked-on and in range, Okuyasu's target will be pulled towards him, in which he can then cancel the ability into a Normal Attack. Otherwise, Okuyasu flies forward into the air. If the input is held, the ability's effective range is increased, bringing an opponent closer from farther away or boosting his speed and distance in the air. The Style Action may also erase any projectiles on contact, notably Yoshikage Kira's Sheer Heart Attack. Doing so will damage Kira and increase the cooldown on SHA. *'Got ya, runt!': The Hand erases space in a quick motion. Okuyasu will then teleport above and have his Stand deliver a flying kick downward. If an opponent is hit by the kick, they are knocked to the ground as The Hand rapidly stomps on them before sending them flying on the final kick. The flying kick doubles as an anti-air, and can hit downed opponents. *'I'm going to erase you!': The Hand eliminates space near the floor in three quick swipes. This attack sends opponents flying if they're standing, and can also hit them when they're down. This skill may also erase projectiles and SHA in the same manner as the Style Action. *'And that's not all I can do!': The Hand eliminates space in a quick stroke, pulling in surrounding stage objects towards Okuyasu. While Okuyasu is at risk of getting hit and sent flying by any of the objects, opponents caught between him and the objects are vulnerable as well. Okuyasu may cancel the ability with a Sidestep to dodge the incoming objects. *'EX - Got ya, runt!': The skill gains a damage boost and the teleportation distance is increased. *'EX - I'm going to erase you!': The skill executes quicker. JoJolities *'Look, I'm comin' closer! See that? TELEPORTATION! BOOYAH!': Okuyasu must connect his Style Action twice. (200 Points) *'I'm going to erase you!': Okuyasu must connect "I'm going to erase you!" 3 times. (200 Points) *'Chew on this!': Okuyasu must successfully execute 3 Combo Breakers. (300 Points) *'Didn't you notice that you're in The Hand's range now?': Okuyasu must use "And that's not all I can do!" to pull in a total of 3 objects. (500 Points) *'Okuyasu Nijimura's The Hand is going to wipe you out!': Okuyasu must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - All this thinking is hurting my brain!': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. *'With Josuke - Hey, are we gonna do this, or what?': Okuyasu has The Hand bring their opponent closer by eliminating a wide space in front of them, leaving them staggered. After he and Josuke briefly and excitedly share comments, The Hand and Crazy Diamond pummel their target with a dual Stand barrage followed by a joint uppercut that sends them high into the air. If paired against Vanilla Ice he will mock his Stand name before realizing they have similar abilities. Tournament He is paired with Rudol von Stroheim in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Mariah and Esidisi. Gallery Manga= OkuyasuFull.jpg|Illustration of Okuyasu Okuyasu.png|Illustrated headshot of a nervous Okuyasu okuyasufirst.jpg|Okuyasu's first appearance, assaulting Koichi OkuyasuNijimuraandTheHand.png|Okuyasu reveals his Stand, The Hand OkuyasuAttacksJosuke.png|Attacking Josuke, about to reveal The Hand's power TheHandWarp.png|Okuyasu erases space to "teleport" Josuke into range Okuyasupot.png|Okuyasu defeated with flower pots Okuyasu child.png|Okuyasu as a child, face obscured Nijimurafamily.png|As a toddler with his family RHCPAttacksOkuyasu.png|Attacked by Red Hot Chili Pepper Okuyasurender.jpg|Okuyasu smiling flexokuyasu.jpg|Showing off his flexibility after his stuff shoulder is cured vengefulokuyasu.jpg|Okuyasu's vengeful nature against his brother's killer TheHandOkuyasuTeleport1.png|Okuyasu has The Hand swipe at an empty space... TheHandOkuyasuTeleport2.png|...and allows him to 'teleport' OkuyasuTeleports.png|Okuyasu teleports above Red Hot Chili Pepper to catch it by surprise OkuyasuRage.png|Okuyasu's rage gets the better of him RHCPPowersUp.png|Okuyasu beholds a powered up RHCP OkuyasuArmSevered.png|Okuyasu has his arm severed by RHCP OkuyasuSaved.png|Okuyasu is saved from the same fate as Keicho by Josuke Hyped_up.png|Preparing to bring down the tower Stand, Super Fly OkuyasuDeath.png|Okuyasu, fatally wounded by Killer Queen Okuyasureturns.png|Okuyasu returns from a seemingly fatal injury to save Josuke The Hand erasing AB.png|Okutasu had The Hand erasing an air bomb. Okuyasubro.png|Keicho appears to give Okuyasu a final piece of advice |-| Anime= Okuyasu_cameo.png|Okuyasu makes a cameo appearance at the end of DU Episode 1. The Nijimura Family.png|Okuyasu as a child, along with his family. Okuyasu first.png|Okuyasu's initial appearance, choking Koichi with the gate to his house. Okuyasu and The Hand.png|Okuyasu reveals his Stand, The Hand. Okuyasu defeated anime.png|Defeated due to his own stupidity and lack of surroundings. Okuyasu shot.png|Shot in the face by Bad Company. Josuke questions Okuyasu.png|Being interrogated by Josuke about his brother's Stand. Okuyasu and Keicho fight over the arrow.png|Okuyasu tires to convince Keicho to surrender the Bow and Arrow. Okuyasu joins the team.png|Okuyasu decides to joins Josuke while reflecting on his brother's death. Okuyasu greets Josuke.png|Happily greeting Josuke on his way to school. The Lock on Okuyasu.png|The Lock on Okuyasu after feeling guilty from punching Tamami Kobayashi. Josuke thanks Okuyasu.png|Complimenting Josuke on his plan to trick Yukako Yamagishi. Okuyasu crying without control.png|Okuyasu cries uncontrollably after drinking special water. Okuyasu feeling refreshed.png|Feeling like a brand new man after Pearl Jam takes effect. PearlJamOkuyasuShoulder.jpg|Okuyasu's bad shoulder peeling away. Okuyasu's new teeth.png|Brand new pristine teeth, courtesy of Pearl Jam. PearlJamOkuyasuGuts.jpg|Okuyasu's intestines being replaced. Okuyasu threatening RHCP.png|Okuyasu interrogates Red Hot Chili Pepper, threatening to kill him otherwise. RHCP threatening Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu being choked by Red Hot Chili Pepper. Okuyasu defeats Akira.png|Okuyasu avenges his brother by defeating Akira Otoishi. Okuyasu under Heaven's Door.png|Under the effects of Heaven's Door. Okuyasu lighter.png|Okuyasu being forced by Rohan Kishibe to burn himself. The Invincible Trio.png|"We're the Invincible Trio"! Josuke and Okuyasu annoyed at Shigechi.png|Okuyasu and Josuke annoyed at Shigechi's greedy nature. Okuyasu and Josuke win big.png|Super excited over winning the lottery. Josuke and Okuyasu love money.png|Happy over how much money they can get from cutting off Shigechi. Drunk Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu while drunk from Harvest's attack. Okuyasu tricks Shigechi.png|Okuyasu baits Shigechi closer to him with cash. Shigechi getting punched.png|Okuyasu punches Shigechi right in the face. The trio getting the money.png|Okuyasu, Josuke and Shigechi all getting their shares of the money. Shigechi accuses his friends.png|Okuyasu and Josuke being accused by Shigechi of stealing his sandwich. The Morioh Warriors.png|Okuyasu along with the other warriors of Morioh. Kira confronted by Josuke.png|Okuyasu and Josuke confront an injured Kira about his suspicious condition. Mikitaka reveals his race.png|Okuyasu marvels at the self-proclaimed alien. Mikitaka petting his mouse.png|Okuyasu suggesting that he and Josuke punch Mikitaka. Josuke and Okuyasu punch Superfly.png|Okuyasu and Josuke punching Super Fly with their Stands. Superfly damaged.png|Okuyasu mentions that the tower is pretty sturdy after they damaged it so much. Fake Hand attacks Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu being attacked by a replica of The Hand, which was reflected at him by Super Fly. Hayato being interrogated by the group.png|Okuyasu and the others meet Hayato Kawajiri. Joestar Group infected by BTD.png|Okuyasu and the others under Bites the Dust's control. Okuyasu's death.png|Okuyasu's "death" at the hands of Bites the Dust. Okuyasu's fatal wound.png|Okuyasu fatally wounded by Killer Queen's air bomb. Okuyasu dying.png|Okuyasu lying unconscious. Okuyasu's 'death'.png|Okuyasu while comatose, being yelled at by Josuke to wake up. Ghost Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu's spirit talks to his brother one last time. Okuyasu alive and well.png|Appearing alive and well just in time to save Josuke. Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Okuyasu and the others bid Reimi farewell. Okuyasu with his dad.png|Okuyasu eating with his father and Stray Cat at Tonio's. CNBT Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu featured in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Okuyasu chase.png|Okuyasu featured in the second opening, chase. Jotaro Oku KoichiGreatDays.png|Okuyasu featured in the third opening, Great Days. Okuyasu Key Art.png|Key art of Okuyasu for the Diamond is Unbreakable anime. |-| Game= Okuyasu ASB.jpg|Okuyasu's render for All Star Battle (PS3) OkuyasuHHA.jpg|Okuyasu executing his HHA, ASB OkuyasuGHA.jpg|Okuyasu executing his GHA, ASB Okuyasu A.jpg|Okuyasu Costume A in All Star Battle 4oky.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art NijimuraOkuyasu jojoeoh.png|Okuyasu's render for Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) OkuyasuEoHAttack.jpg|Okuyasu attacking in Eyes of Heaven OkuyasuSoloDHA.jpg|Okuyasu executing his solo DHA, Eyes of Heaven OkuyasuDHA.jpg|Okuyasu during his solo DHA, Eyes of Heaven DRLoading2.png|Okuyasu in one of the loading animations in Diamond Records OkuyasuAreaBossDR.PNG|As an Area Boss, DR OkuyasuExampleDR.png|Okuyasu fighting in a mechanic example, DR OkuyasuModeDR.png|Activating "DoDoDo Mode", DR OkuyasuWinDR.png|Okuyasu on the area clear screen, DR JosukeOkuyasuSummoning.png|Okuyasu with Josuke during the Summoning animation DRStatueOkuyasu3.jpg|3-star Statue DRStatueOkuyasu4.jpg|4-star Statue |-| Film= Part4Film okuyasu visual.jpg| as Okuyasu in the Part 4 film Oku 1.png|Okuyasu Surveying Koichi Oku 2.png|Okuyasu Looking For Reassurance From Keicho Oku 3.png|Okuyasu Summoning The Hand Oku 4.png|Okuyasu After Having His Stand's Ability Used Against Him Oku 5.png|Okuyasu Getting Accidentally Attacked By Bad Company Oku 6.png|Okuyasu Getting Healed By Josuke's Crazy Diamond Keicho 15.png|A child Okuyasu With Keicho And Their Parents Oku 7.png|Okuyasu Pleading With Keicho To Stop Shooting People With The Arrow Oku 8.png|Okuyasu Looking for Reassurance From Josuke, That Keicho Saved Him Death Josuke, koichi and Okuyasu saying yo to Angelo.png|Okuyasu, Josuke and Koichi, greeting Angelo |-| Sketches= Oku1.jpg Oku2.jpg Oku3.jpg Oku4.jpg Josuoku.jpg Josuoku2.jpg Okujosu.jpg Josuokufatty.jpg Josuokumiki.jpg Josuokumiki2.jpg |-| Other= TheBook 135.png|Okuyasu as seen in The Book: 4th Another Day JOJO Exhibition cmpng|Okuyasu, Josuke and Koichi in the JOJO Exhibition CM Okuyasu.jpg|Okuyasu as a figure Trivia * Araki chose Okuyasu's surname, "Nijimura" after deciding that it would be interesting to use the kanji for in a character name. The name "Nijimura" was then derived from a Kanji dictionary. *He is one of the few characters whose TV Anime voice actor was retained from previous media (along with Jotaro Kujo, Telence T. D'Arby, Akira Otoishi and Shigekiyo Yangu). References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Joestar Group Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Living Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 4 Category:Nijimura Family Category:One-shot Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Keicho's Stand Users